plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blowgun Imp
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 5 |set = Colossal |rarity = Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Dancing Imp Zombie |trait = Deadly Strikethrough |ability = Zombie Evolution: Bounce a plant. |flavor text = Much more successful than his cousin, the Inhalegun Imp.}}Blowgun Imp is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and has 3 /3 . He has the Deadly and Strikethrough traits, and his Zombie Evolution ability gives a selected plant the Bounce effect. Origins His name is a combination of "blowgun," the weapon he is holding, and "Imp," the type of zombie he is. The leaves and flower on his head are a form of camouflage, a tactic commonly used by many organisms to conceal themselves. His Deadly trait may be a reference to how some cultures dip the tip of darts in arrow poisons, while his strikethrough trait references the fact that toxic darts are also sharp enough to penetrate targets. The "Inhale Gun Imp", while never appearing in the game, is a funny reference to how the Inhalegun Imp was not sucessful, as he most liikely poisoned himself with his darts instead. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Dancing Imp Zombie *'Traits: Deadly', Strikethrough *'Ability: Zombie Evolution: Bounce' a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Rare Card description Much more successful than his cousin, the Inhalegun Imp. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Alone, this is a powerful card, having both Deadly and Strikethrough. You can use this to bust through a line of tough plants easily. His Evolution ability is no slouch either, turning him into a Pogo Bouncer with slightly better stats and two dangerous traits. However, do not activate his ability if Jelly Bean is on the field as that plant gets boosted when anything is bounced. But you can choose to bounce Jelly Bean to solve this problem, or use another card to bounce Jelly Bean later, as the sneaky class has plenty of bouncing options. Because of his Imp tribe, you can use this with Imp Commander to draw extra cards. Since he is also in the dancing tribe, you can use him with Flamenco Zombie, Aerobics Instructor, and Headhunter, but this can be only normally done as Impfinity. Playing him in Laser Base Alpha is a waste of space, as he already has the traits the environment gives. Toxic Waste Imp's ability will be useless as well since Blowgun Imp already has Deadly. But he won't work alone, so the toxic waste imp can be still used to support other imps. Against This card has low stats, so something simple like Berry Blast or Whack-a-Zombie can take him out. The real danger lies in his traits, which make him nigh impossible to stall with plants. Try to dispose of him quickly, or he will wreak havoc on your defenses. Fortunately, he is quite expensive, so your opponent probably won't have much to back him up. But do not bounce him, as the Sneaky Class has plenty of cheap zombies and he will be able to bounce another plant. Gallery Blowgun Imp Stats.jpeg|Blowgun Imp's statistics BlowgunInpCard.jpg|Blowgun Imp's card BlowgunImpUnlocked.jpg|Blowgun Imp unlocked EvolvedBlowgunImpInGame.jpg|'Evolved' Blowgun Imp on the field EvolvedBlowgunImpability.jpg|'Evolved' Blowgun Imp activating his Evolution ability Screenshot 2017-11-07-13-29-01-01.jpeg|Blowgun Imp attacking dZm6lfL9h34.jpg|Maniacal Laugh being played on Blowgun Imp AgentEvolvedBlowgun.jpg|Secret Agent being played on Evolved Blowgun Imp DeadBlowgunImp.jpg|Unevolved Blowgun Imp destroyed UntrickableEvolvedBlowgunImp.jpg|'Evolved' Blowgun Imp with the Untrickable trait Old Ooh eeh ooh ah ah.png|Blowgun Imp on the field Ting tang walla walla bing bang.png|Blowgun Imp activating his ability Ooh ow.png|Blowgun Imp destroyed Trivia *He shares animations and voice clips with Loudmouth. *His textures include leaves similar to those seen in Doubled Mint's attacking animation, and a flower similar to that on . **His attacking animation projectile is also the same spike that Cactus and Cattail use for theirs. Category:Deadly cards Category:Strikethrough cards Category:Dancing cards Category:Imps Category:Imp cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Rare zombies (PvZH) Category:Sneaky cards Category:Evolution cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal zombies